BANGHIM - What's normal, when I can't be with you?
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Saat sebuah kata menjadi suatu hal yang membuatmu ragu, saat sebuah kata menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagianmu, saat sebuah kata merubahmu.


Main Cast: Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (B.A.P) BANGHIM

Support cast: Jung Daehyun – Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P) DAEJAE

Gendre: AU – Romance – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length: Oneshot (7k+ words)

Rate: T / G

Haiiii.. Annyeong! Ini fiction Yaoi pertama yang aku yang terpanggil (?) untuk buat FF BangHim setelah baca FF Author lain

yang pastinya jauh lebih bagus dan keren dari punyaku heehhe, jadi maaf aja kalau nanti ternyata FFnya mengecewakan.

Mohon dimaklumi karena aku bukan PRO ^^ and buat yang gak suka sama Gendre ini lebih baik menjauh

and NO BASHING! please ^^. Penting! Im BANGHING SHIPPER

Disclameir:

The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the cast. All of typo you'll found's NORMAL (-_-)/

Sumary:

Saat sebuah kata menjadi suatu hal yang membuatmu ragu, saat sebuah kata menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagianmu, saat sebuah kata merubahmu. (Sumary maca apa ini? XD)

**What's Normal when I can't be with you?**

Yongguk POV

Hanya bisa meringkuk diatas tempat tidur _king size_-ku sambil sesekali kedua tanganku memegangi kepala yang rasanya ingin pecah. Terima kasih untuk minuman alkohol yang aku tenggak sangat banyak semalam di club. Rasanya nyeri. Oh, bukan ini bukan nyeri, kepalaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk saat ini. Bahkan saat ini pakaian lengkap masih bertengger ditubuhku, sepulangnya semalam dari club aku langsung memejamkan mata, bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa sampai rumah. Sekali lagi seorang Bang Yongguk kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri dan lagi, ini menyangkut dengan orang itu.

Gerak tubuhku sangat terbatas dengan tenaga yang aku miliki sekarang ini, bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil minum yang berada dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur saja menjadi hal yang paling mustahil saat ini untuk aku lakukan karena rasa sakit yang menghantam kepalaku, **_Shit!._**

Pusing berlebihan ini masih membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan seperti menyerah dengan rasa sakitnya aku hanya pasrah, tak lagi mencoba untuk meraih gelas berisi air minum itu untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang sangat kering ini, terdiam dan berfikir. Yah, berfikir dengan kepala yang akan meledak. Dia tidak akan kembali padakukan? Tidak akan pernah dengan apa yang telah aku ucapkan padanya, dia tidak akan mau menemuiku apalagi untuk kembali padaku, itu tidak mungkinkan?.

Aku berbalik, memunggungi jendela untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang semakin terik menelusup masuk kedalam kamar. Aku meraih ponselku yang ada disaku celana kerjaku, menggerakkan jariku untuk menelpon sesorang yang ada di _dial speed_ nomor satu namun sebelum benar tersambung aku melempar ponselku. " Tidak boleh Bang Yongguk " ucapku tanpa suara.

Cairan bening itu menguar begitu saja dari sudut mataku. Sial, aku merindukannya dan menginginkannya. Aroma tubuhnya masih disini bersamaku, masih ada didalam kamar ini, bahkan gitar kesayangannya masih bisa aku lihat berdiri tegak disudut kamar ini.

Setelah hampir setengah hari aku hanya bisa berbaring diatas tempat tidurku, kini rasa berat yang menghantam kepalaku sudah lebih bisa aku kendalikan, bahkan kini aku sudah selesai mandi meski rasa pusing yang keterlaluan itu masih menerpa kepalaku. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk medapatkan sesuatu bagi tenggorokkan juga perutku dan dia disana, bergerak lincah seperti biasa didapur membuatkan makanan untukku. "Pergi kau" ucapku saat membasahi tenggorokanku dengan air minum yang baru saja aku dapat dari dalam kulkas.

Sudah tiga kali aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi namun dia seperti tidak mendengar ucapan yang sudah cukup kasar aku lontarkan padanya hingga aku akhirnya menghentikan kesibukannya didapur. Mematikan kompor yang masih menyala dan menariknya menuju pintu, ketika tangan kiriku sudah membukakan pintu, tangannya dengan lembut melingkar dileherku, memelukku posesif. "Kau boleh membuangku kalau memang kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi dan aku akan melupakan semua ucapanmu jika sekarang kau membalas pelukanku Bbang" deru nafasnya jelas tarasa diperpotongan leherku dan kecupan singkat itu dilayangkan pada leherku.

**_Flashback …_**

"Sudah cukup, cukup dengan semua kegilaan ini. Ini semua tidak benar!" aku membuka dasi dengan kasar dan melayangkan tinju kecil kearah meja makan yang ada didepanku saat ini. "Tidak normal, itu yang akan kau katakan, iya kan Bbang" aku berbalik dan sudah mendapati wajah cantik ini dihadapanku. "Ne, ini semua tidak normal Kim Himchan!. Kau dan aku, ini semua kesalahan dan seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin kembali normal dan mencintai yeoja dan bukannya namja sepertimu, jadi pergilah menjauh dariku, biarkan aku hidup NORMAL kembali!".

**_Flashback end …_**

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis juga isakkan yang sangat jelas aku rasakan ditubuhku, pelukannya semakin erat. Hampir satu bulan setelah ucapanku padanya untuk membiarkan aku hidup normal namun bukannya mejalani hidup yang normal tanpanya, aku malah merasa seperti orang yang tidak mengenal bagaimana hidupku, sebulan ini aku berantakan. "Bbang …" panggilan lirihnya membuat hati ini terasa sangat perih, seperti anak hilang yang manangis memanggil ibunya. Kedua tanganku membalas pelukkan posesifnya. Aku kalah.

Manarik dagunya untuk mengangkat wajahnya melihat kearahku, aku menyentuh matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis itu. Setelah membalas pelukannya tadi akhirnya namja cantik yang sudah menjungkir balikkan hidupku ini menangis sepuasnya, mengutarakan isi hatinya padaku. Matanya terpejam saat jari-jari panjangku menyentuhnya dan kemudian membelai pipi putih yang biasa aku hinggapi kecupan kini terlihat tirus, dia pasti jarang makan selama aku tidak bersamanya. Bibirnya yang menjadi tempat favorite bibirku untuk singgah memanggilku untuk sekedar mengecupnya pelan dan kemudian tangan bebasku yang tidak memeluknya membelai lembut surai coklatnya.

"Bbang, berhenti minum. Kau tau seberapa bencinya aku dengan pemabuk" ucap Himchan mengatakan titahnya, mengingatkan aku akan hal yang sangat dibencinya itu sambil bermain dengan kerah longgar dari baju yang sedang aku kenakan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan. Aku tau dia tidak akan puas hanya mendapatkan gumaman sebagai jawaban, kini namja cantik ini duduk dipangkuanku, memandangku dengan raut wajah menuntutnya seperti biasa namun terlihat seperti kucing yang sangat lucu buatku. Aku tetap menyandarkan kepalaku pada sofa meski ditatap intens oleh mata marbel coklat kesukaanku itu. "Bbang…", "Itu semua karenamu, karenamu aku mabuk Hime dan berhenti melihatku seperti itu atau aku akan membuatmu tidak lagi bisa menahanku" tuturku santai dan aku rasa Himchan tau maksud ucapanku padanya barusan, dia bangkit. "Mengambil obat untuk kepalamu itu supaya tidak mesum" ucapnya saat aku menatapnya yang bangkit dari pangkuanku, "Ini semua salahmu Hime, salahmu", "Arra, ini memang salahku dan aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu" Himchan mengecup dahiku sebelum akhirnya mengambil obat yang dia maksud untuk meredakan sakit kepalaku.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

Author POV

"Ne, arra"

Pria tampan yang sedang asik menikmati sepotong cheesecake itu tersenyum saat mendengar percakapan sepihak yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya, Bang Yongguk. "Otte?, kalian sudah baikkan?" tanya pria tampan itu masih dengan senyum, tepatnya senyuman mengejek. "Daehyunaa…" tidak melanjutkan ucapannya Yongguk malah menghela nafas berat, "Sudahlah Hyung, kalau bersamanya kau bahagia itu sudah cukup, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya". Ya, Daehyun memang benar, dia bahagia dengan adanya seorang Kim Himchan didalam hidupnya, membuatnya bersemangat menajalani hidup monotonnya. "Tapi ini tidak normal Jung Daehyun".

Yongguk membuang pandangannya keluar jendela café yang sedang dia kunjunginya bersama Daehyun. Pria berkulit tan dengan wajah tampannya itu meletakkan perlahan sendok kecil yang dia gunakan untuk memakan cheesecake kesukaannya itu, menatap prihatin pada sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak untuknya. "Kau sudah menjalani sebulan hidup tanpanya, apa kau merasa normal? Bagian mana dari sebulan itu yang normal Hyung? Apa kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk yeoja atau mungkin namja lain?" Daehyun tak melanjutkan ucapnnya saat Yongguk memberikan tatapan membunuhnya. "Maaf Hyung, tapi Himchan hyung yang bisa membuatmu bangkit dan hubungan yang kau anggap tidak normal itu, diluar sana sudah banyak yang menjalaninya".

Kemeja dengan lengan panjang itu sudah tergulung setengah hingga kesiku dan satu kancing atas kemeja pun sudah terbuka, jangan lupa surai coklat yang sudah tak lagi tertata dengan rapih karena sudah beberapa kali diacak kasar oleh tangan sang empunya. Kim Himchan meletakkan smartphonenya setelah selesai memberi kabar pada namjachingunya, Bang Yongguk kalau dia tidak bisa menemuinya juga Daehyun karena pekerjaannya belum selesai.

"Awas kau Moon Jongup!" gumam kesal Himchan pada sahabatnya yang hari ini terpaksa mengalihkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai pada Himchan karena Jongup harus menyelesaikan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, oleh karena itu Jongup meminta Himchan untuk menyelesaikan satu dari pekerjaannya itu. "Mianhae Hyung, aku akan meminta maaf pada Yongguk hyung karena sudah meminjammu hari ini" senyum Jongup merasa bersalah pada Himchan. Berbeda dengan Yongguk, Himchan tidak merasa hubungannya dengan Yongguk itu salah namun dia juga tidak membenarkan adanya hubungan sesama jenis, bagi Himchan hubungan dengan sesama pria seperti dia dan Yongguk jalani adalah yang pertama baginya. Himchan sejak awal adalah pria normal yang menyukai yeoja, bahkan sedari SMA dan kuliah Himchan berpacaran dengan yeoja namun entah mengapa perasaan terlarang itu muncul saat dia bertemu dengan seorang Bang Yongguk.

Himchan yang melihat Jongup mengintip kearahnya dengan senyuman hanya bisa mencibir malas namja sipit dengan bentuk badan yang sangat membuatnya iri, bagaimana tidak Jongup memiliki abs yang sangat sempurna dibalik kemeja yang selalu dikenakannya setiap hari, namun bagi Himchan abs Yongguklah yang paling indah terlebih bentuk pinggang Yongguk yang selalu membuat Yongguk terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya, "Aaah andwae…" Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan Yongguk yang shirtless dihadapannya, "Berhenti berfikiran kotor Kim Himchan".

Himchan POV

Dasar Moon Jongup karena kebodohannya aku jadi harus membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Hyung sudah pulang?", "Daehyuniee, kau disini? " aku menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang mengambil minum didapur untuk mendapati satu gelas juga untuk diriku. "Aku bosan dirumah dan karena tau Hyung akan pulang telat jadi aku temani Yongguk hyung saja disini". Selesai minum sambil ditemani Daehyun, aku menghampiri pria tampan yang sedang duduk didepan tv yang menyala. Yongguk dan Daehyun ternyata sedang menonton film yang memang selalu tersedia dirumah karena aku dan Yongguk sama-sama suka menonton film meski lebih banyak akulah yang akan menontonnya sendiri karena kondisi Yongguk akan sama seperti saat ini, dia tertidur.

Aku hanya membelai lembut surai hitamnya dan memutuskan untuk terlebih dulu membersihkan diriku, "Aku mandi dulu" ucapku yang hanya diangguki oleh Daehyun yang kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Setelah 20 menit aku kembali keruang tamu sudah dengan pakaian tidur, duduk disamping Yongguk yang masih terlelap. "Daehyuniee, kau sudah makan?" bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah terkekeh, "Langsung saja Hyung" aku hanya mendengus menanggapi, aku paham maksudnya. "Arra, Jung Daehyun. Apa Yongguk sudah makan?" lagi pria tampan menyebalkan ini menjawabku dengan kekehannya, "Yes, your hubby already eat Mrs. Bang" lantas saja aku melemparkan bantal sofa kearah pria menyebalkan itu dan sepertinya mengganggu tidur seseorang disampingku. "Oh, kau sudah pulang" mata itu mengerejap sambil menyamankan posisinya di sofa.

Yongguk berjalan menuju dapur sedangkan aku masih menonton film bersama Daehyun diruang tamu, setelah selesai dari dapur Yongguk langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan sampai 10 menit dia tidak lagi keluar, aku rasa dia sudah tidur. "Daehyuniee, bagaimana kabar Youngjae?" kini aku yang terkekeh padanya saat melihat perubahan warna pada wajahnya, "Hyung" ucapnya pelan, "Arraseo" senyumku. Setelah film selesai Daehyun pamit pulang dan aku langsung berjalan memasukki kamar, mendapati tubuh kekar itu dengan mata terpejam. Baru aku menyamankan posisiku dikasur, tangan hangat itu merengkuh tubuhku untuk masuk kedalam pelukaanya, "Yang lembur itu aku, tapi kenapa kau yang kelelahan" ucapku dengan mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku untuk dapat melihat wajah tampan yang damai saat memejamkan matanya ini, mengcup lembut bibir tebalnya.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

Hujan turun saat aku mengintip dari balik jendela yang ada didalam kamar, terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk dan saat terbangun Yongguk tidak ada disampingku, dia pasti sedang bekutat distudio kecil yang ada dirumah. Aku mengetuk pintu studionya. Yongguk, dia tidak suka siapapun masuk sembarangan kedalam teritorialnya. Aku menyeret kursi beroda untuk duduk disamping kirinya, "Tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearahku, baginya saat berada disini hanya peralatan studionya-lah yang menarik. Aku hanya diam, tidak menghiraukan ucapannya yang meyuruhku kembali tidur.

Yongguk POV

Lihat, akhirnya dia malah tertidur disini padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur dikamar. Aku mematikan komputer yang aku gunakan sebelum akhirnya menjitak kepala putri tidur ini hingga suara ringisan pelan terdengar dari bibir merahnya itu. "Tidur dikamar sana" aku lihat wajah kesalnya sebelum keluar studio dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Oh, rupanya ada yang sedang marah, Himchan mengambil posisi tidur yang memunggungiku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur, lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan juga harus menyelesaikan hobby-ku menulis lagu. Aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhku untuk melihat wajah namja cantik yang sudah memejamkan mata disebelahku, hanya untuk mengecup dahinya sebelum tidur namun tangannya menarik bajuku, membuatku berhenti tepat diatasnya. "Wae?" Himchan masih tetap menutup matanya dengan tangan yang masih menarik bajuku, membuatku harus memandangi wajah putih mulus tanpa celah miliknya dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mendaratkan ciuman dibibir merahnya, melumatnya pelan saat aku rasa dia sudah mulai membalas ciumanku dan menjadikan tanganku untuk menjadi tumpuan agar tidak menindihnya.

"Kau jahat Bang Yongguk" ucapnya setelah akhirnya tidur dalam pelukkannku, membuat tawa kecil lolos dari bibirku. "Tapi kau tidak pernah pergi dariku" tuturku dengan belaian lembut disurai coklatnya, Himchan menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak akan" dan berhasil membuat senyum diwajah kaku milikku.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

Author POV

Namja berkulit tan itu hanya menyentuh dua benda sedari lima belas menit yang lalu, ponsel dan stir mobilnya. Jam 11 siang, ini bahkan belum waktunya makan siang tetapi namja tampan ini tidak berada dikantornya melainkan berada pada parkiran sebuah universitas, menunggu seseorang. Saat seseorang berlalu dihadapannya membuat Daehyun, namja berkulit tan itu memutuskan membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

" Youngjaeaa .. "

Daehyun menghentikan langkah seseorang yang terlihat lumayan terburu-buru dengan langkahnya yang cepat itu, menggenggam tangan orang tersebut. "Lepaskan, aku tidak ada waktu untukmu. Aku ada kelas" Daehyun sedikit kecewa karena rentetan kata yang diucapkan pria manis dihadapannya terucap tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. "Yoo Youngjae, mianhae".

**_"Aku akan menunggumu dirumah"_**

Youngjae, namja manis dengan pipi sedikit chubby itu hanya membaca pesan yang Daehyun kirim padanya tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya, memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya dan mulai menjelaskan mata kuliah pada mahasiswanya didalam kelas.

Hampir malam saat Youngjae kembali kerumah dan mendapati Daehyun, pria yang tadi siang menghambat lajunya menuju kelas sedang duduk disofa yang berada diruang tamu dengan tangan yang berada diatas kedua pahanya untuk menahan kepalanya. Youngjae hampir sampai dikamarnya saat suara Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kau salah paham padaku" uluran tangan yang hampir mencapai knop pintu itu Youngjae lanjutkan hingga pintu kamar yang sudah berada dihadapannya terbuka, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Daehyun.

Daehyun, dia sangat menyesal menuruti permintaan salah satu rekan kerjanya untuk menemaninya membeli kado ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya kemarin sore disebuah department store. Saat dia dan teman yeojanya itu memasuki sebuah toko baju pria dan yeoja itu memilih sebuah baju untuk dicocokkan padanya, saat itulah Youngjae melihat mereka berdua dan pergi dengan tatapan sendunya.

Hampir satu jam dan Youngjae tidak lagi keluar dari dalam kamarnya, membuat Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar melihat keadaanya dan Daehyun mendapati Youngjae yang sudah tertidur didalam selimut tebal yang menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae, duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, membelai surai hitam Youngjae dan memberikan kecupan singkat dikening Youngjae. "Aku. Hanya mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae" pelan Deahyun berucap, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap dari namja yang dicintainya. Ya, Daehyun pun menjalaninya. Menjalani percintaan yang selama ini dianggap tidak normal oleh Yongguk, maka itu dia berani berkata bahwa _'Diluar sana sudah banyak yang menjalani hubungan yang kau sebut tidak normal itu'_ pada Yongguk karena salah satunya adalah dia.

Pertemuannya dengan namja manis ini yang hampir tiga tahun lalu dikala hujan, membuatnya tidak bisa untuk memalingkan arah pandangan matanya dari seorang Yoo Youngjae, namja tampan dengan otaknya yang cerdas sedang dalam keadaan menggigil disebuah halte didaerah Itaewon, saat itu Daehyun sedang menunggu makanan cepat saji yang dipesannya didepan restoran. Youngjae dengan bibir pucat dan gigi beradu akibat dingin yang menerpanya membuat Daehyun menghampirinya, menawarkan jaket yang digunakannya namun saat dirinya semakin mendekat pada Youngjae dan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Youngjae yang mulai pucat pasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menawarkan diri mengantar Youngjae kerumahnya. Hingga selanjutnya tanpa Daehyun sadari dia terjerumus dalam pada kebaikan dan ketulusan Youngjae.

Youngjae pastinya belum tertidur dan dapat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia sepenuhnya masih terjaga, sedikit kasihan karena harus memperlakukan Daehyun seperti itu, dia tahu Daehyun sudah menunggunya seharian dan berakhir dengan dia yang tidak memberikan kesempatan Daehyun untuk menjelaskan padanya, menjelaskan hal yang membuatnya menangis untuk melihat Daehyun bersama dengan wanita. "Mian" ucap Youngjae lirih.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

"Daehyunaaa, gomawo. Namja chinguku suka sekali dengan baju yang aku berikan padanya, ini semua berkat kau" ucap gadis cantik sambil menaruh sebuah cup kopi dimeja Daehyun yang disambut dengan senyuman dari sang pemilik meja, "Gomawo untuk kopinya" saut Daehyun. Daehyun melihat ponselnya berharap ada pesan atau panggilan dari seorang yang ditunggunya, namun nihil.

"Ya, kemana kau kemarin? Kenapa tidak ada dikantor?" Daehyun meletakkan perlahan ponselnya dimeja saat suara berat itu memasukki ruangannya dan menyeret kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, "Aku ambil cuti sehari untuk tidur" ucap Daehyun berkilah akan absennya dia dikantor kemarin pada Yongguk. Yongguk hanya mengangguk paham mendengar alasan Daehyun absen.

Yongguk dan Daehyun memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di restoran Italy yang tidak jauh dari kantor mereka. Sesekali Daehyun melihat ponselnya masih dengan harapan yang sama, Youngjae akan menghubunginya saat mereka berdua sedang menunggu pesanan mereka tersaji diatas meja. "Aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka. Apa dunia ini sudah kehabisan wanita sampai-sampai kini banyak sekali pria gay dan sangat disayangkan lagi karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah namja dengan wajah tampan tapi sayangnya mereka **_sakit_**".

Kedua pria itu hanya bisa diam terpaku mendengar celotehan beberapa yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terlebih Yongguk. Air mukanya sudah benar-benar berubah saat ini."Jangan dengarkan mereka Hyung" ucap Daehyun dengan nada tenang dan Yongguk berusaha memberikan senyumnya untuk menanggapi Daehyun, setelahnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam hingga makanan yang mereka pesan tertelan habis kedalam perut mereka.

Himchan POV

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku pada Yongguk yang beberapa kali aku lihat hanya mengaduk makanan yang ada didalam piringnya tanpa memakannya. "Bbang.. ada apa?" ucapku lagi dengan menyentuh lengan kekarnya hingga membuatnya tersadar, dia sepertinya melamun. "Aah, tidak ada" sautnya yang akhirnya memakan makanannya, membuatku melihatnya aneh karena sedari tadi pulang kantor Yongguk bahkan tidak berbicara padaku.

_"__**Himchan hyung apa kau dirumah? Oh, ya Yongguk hyung mungkin akan sedikit berbeda hari ini karena tadi kami mendengar percakapan orang soal namja gay, kau mengertikan?"**_

Akan sms yang Daehyun kirimkan padanya membuat Himchan mengerti kenapa Yongguk tidak berbicara dengannya. "Tidak normal, itu pasti yang dia pikirkan saat ini" Himchan mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya mengirim pesan berisi terima kasih pada Daehyun karena sudah memberitahunya hingga dia tahu harus berbuat apa pada kekasihnya.

Seperti biasanya Himchan selalu mengetuk pintu ruangan kecil yang berisi peralatan untuk rekaman dan yang lainnya untuk membuat sebuah lagu yang ada dirumah, dengan sepiring apel yang siap makan karena Himchan sudah membuang kulitnya terlebih dahulu ditangannya dia memasuki studio Yongguk. "Bbang, aku bawakan apel. Tadi kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, jadi ini gantinya supaya perutmu kenyang" tak ada ucapan untuk membalas perkataan Himchan, hanya anggukan sebagai balasannya.

Hampir sepuluh menit Himchan lalui distudio bersama Yongguk tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, sedikit membuat Himchan jengah namun sepertinya tidak dengan Yongguk. Yongguk, dia bahkan bisa melalui hari tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun dan hanya akan mengisinya dengan keheningan, berbeda dengan Himchan. "Saat menjadi normal itu berarti tanpamu, aku akan memilih tidak normal agar bisa bersamamu" ucap Himchan akhirnya dengan menatap paras namja yang sudah membuatnya terikat.

Yongguk POV

"Saat menjadi normal itu berarti tanpamu, aku akan memilih tidak normal agar bisa bersamamu". Rentetan kata itu bagai jatuhnya bom yang membuat jatungku meledak karena setelahnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, pengakuan yang menurutku sangat mudah dilakukan seorang Kim Himchan padaku, membuatku berfikir bahwa selama ini bukan hanya aku yang berpendapat bahwa hubungan kami ini tidaklah normal, namun dia memilih untuk tidak menjadi normal asal bisa bersamaku, tidakkah aku harusnya berfikiran yang sama karena hubungan ini ada atas kasih sayang yang kami miliki untuk satu sama lain.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam" ucapnya mengingatkan sebelum menutup pintu studio dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih memikirkan ucapanya, dia yang memilih untuk tidak menjadi normal untukku. Meremas rambutku, pengakuannya barusan cukup memberikan tamparan keras padaku. Himchan, dia juga tau ini salah, hubungan kami salah tapi dia menerima itu dan tidak memikirkan kata normal itu asal bisa bersamaku. Aku nyaman bersamanya, sejujurnya hilangnya dia dari jarak pandangku hanya akan menimbulkan keresahan pada diriku dan yang paling parah adalah emosiku meninggi saat dia berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain, sungguh menyiksaku dan sangat jujur aku tau perasaanku untuknya. Aku mencintainya, mencintai Kim Himchan. Mencintai Himeku.

Menutup pintu studio dan saat berbalik aku dapat melihat silulet Himchan yang sedang sibuk menuangkan sesuatu pada gelas didapur, aku menghampirinya. Bersandar pada meja makan, mengambil gelas yang baru saja diisinya dengan jus jeruk dan meminumnya. Dari sudut mataku saat meminum habis jusnya, Himchan hanya memandangku dengan tatapan santainya. Himchan mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap sudut bibirku, "Kau jorok Bbang". Himchan berbalik dan saat itu aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dipinggangnya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak akibat pelukanku yang tiba-tiba.

Himchan kembali berbalik dan kini kepalaku tepat berada diperutnya karena posisiku yang duduk bersandar pada meja sedangkan dia berdiri. Himchan dengan lembut mengelus surai hitamku hingga keleher dan itu terus dilakukannya berulang, memberikanku rasa nyaman yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku rasa Himchan sudah tau ini caraku menyampaikan rasaku padanya, caraku yang tak bisa dengan gamblang mengungkapkan rasaku tidak seperti dirinya. Himchan mengecup pucuk kepalaku pelan, membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya, sangat nyaman.

"Bagaimana harimu, melelahkan?" masih dengan posisi yang sama, Himchan memecahkan keheningan kami dengan pertanyaan ringannya, "Lumayan" sautku seadanya dengan suara beratku. "Aku juga, gara-gara Moon Jongup pekerjaanku malah terbengkalai karena harus membantunya, huuuft" aku sangat yakin kalau saat ini bibirnya tengah mengerucut dengan sangat lucunya, "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" kekehan kecil Himchan terdengar olehku, "Ne, arra". Aku mempererat pelukkanku dan dengan nakal memasukkan tanganku kedalam bajunya, memeluk langsung pinggangnya. "Bbang .." ucapnya lirih sambil menyentuh tanganku yang memeluknya, "Arra, mian".

Aku melepaskan pelukan nyaman yang tadi aku dapatkan darinya, mengecup kilat bibir pink miliknya. Syukurlah aku masih bisa menahannya, menahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Yah, aku yang memintanya. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya aku yang berjanji padanya untuk tidak akan menyentuhnya lebih jauh sebelum semuanya jelas, maksudku sebelum aku yakin akan semuanya dan tak lagi ragu dengan hubungan ini, karenanya aku meminta Himchan untuk menahan segala percobaanku untuk lebih jauh menyentuhnya sampai saat itu datang, saat aku tak lagi membuat Himchan ragu padaku, ragu bahwa aku tidak akan lagi pergi darinya atau memintanya yang pergi dariku.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

"Bbang.. bangun .. sudah hampir siang" aku tau, sangat tau jika saat ini matahari sudah mulai bergerak menapaki tahtanya tapi aku masih ingin memejamkan mata, aku menurunkan sedikit tubuhku hingga tertutup oleh tubuh Himchan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari. "Bbang .." aku berbalik memunggungi Himchan saat sekali lagi dia mencoba membangunkanku, "Jangan ganggu tidurku Hime, ini hari minggu".

Author POV

Himchan tak lagi mengusik tidur nyenyak Yongguk, dia malah memilih untuk kembali berbaring disamping namja tampan dengan mata yang terpejam itu, menyusuri wajah tegas sang namja dengan jari telunjuknya yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Yongguk untuk digenggamnya, membuat seulas senyuman manis lolos dari Himchan. "Jangan ganggu aku Hime" ucap Yongguk lagi yang kini malah menarik Himchan untuk berada dalam pelukannya, "Arra, tidurlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu" saut Himchan yang malah menelusupkan kepalanya nyaman didada bidang Yongguk.

Ditempat lain seorang pria berkulit tan dengan raut wajah ragu didepan sebuah pintu apartemen masih tidak bergerak barang satu senti, dia masih berperang sengit dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya pintu yang sedari tadi dipandanginya terbuka, menampakkan wajah imut nan manis dari sang pemilik rumah, Yoo Youngjae.

"Jae-aah.." wajah pria yang tampan jika dia dalam keadaan normal dan tidak layu seperti saat ini hanya bisa berbicara lirih saat seseorang yang tidak bisa dihubunginya beberapa hari ini muncul dihadapannya. Youngjae yang mendengar suara Daehyun yang lirih hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, dia sungguh tidak tahan harus menghindar dari namja yang sudah dua tahun ini mengisi hari dan hatinya.

"Jae-aah dia,,,"

"Berapa hari kau tidak makan Jung Daehyun?"

Youngjae menyela ucapan Daehyun dengan langkahnya meninggalkan Daehyun didepan pintu yang terbuka, secara tidak langsung membiarkan Daehyun masuk. Daehyun melangkah masuk, membuntuti gerak Youngjae menuju dapur. "Aku tanya, berapa hari kau tidak makan?" Youngjae mengulangi pertanyaanya karena Daehyun belum juga menjawabnya, Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluk dari belakang perut Youngjae.

"Youngjae, aku,,, "

"Nanti saja kalau kau mau mejelaskannya padaku, sekarang makan dulu"

Youngjae melepaskan pelukan Daehyun diperutnya dan beralih untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Daehyun, dia sangat yakin bahwa Daehyun pasti sudah beberapa hari belum makan dengan wajah lusuh dan layunya itu, dua tahun dan Youngjae sudah dengan jelas tahu bagaimana kelakuan sang kekasih, sudah terlalu mengerti hingga sebenarnya tanpa perlu Daehyun jelaskan Youngjae sudah tahu bahwa wanita itu bukanlah siapa-siapa buat Daehyun meski tidak dipungkiri Youngjae selalu saja merasa cemburu meski dia tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa Daehyun hanya akan mencintainya.

Daehyun duduk dimeja makan, melihat punggung Youngjae yang sedang sibuk dengan buku ditangannya diruang tamu, sedangkan dia harus makan sendirian dimeja makan didapur. Selesai makan Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Youngjae, duduk tepat disamping namja imut yang nampak serius membaca dengan kaca mata betengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Duduk disamping Youngjae beberapa menit dan ternyata Daehyun tidak mendapatkan perhatian Youngjae sama sekali, pada akhirnya Daehyun menyandarkan dirinya disandaran sofa yang didudukinya, memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Aku hanya membantunya memilihkan baju sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya, hanya itu" ucap Daehyun dengan mata terpejamnya, dia pasrah apakah Youngjae mau mendengar dan menerima penjelasannya atau tidak, dalam pikirannya ia hanya ingin Youngjae mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya.

Youngjae menutup buku yang dibacanya dan melepaskan kaca mata, meletakkannya dimeja yang tepat berada dihadapan mereka. "Arra, aku tahu itu karena Daehyun-ku hanya bisa mencintaiku" ucap Youngjae manis sambil mencubit gemas hidung Daehyun membuat sang empunya membuka matanya yang ternyata sudah memerah dengan sedikit genangan air mata disana. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dan membalas smsku?", "Karena tetap saja aku kesal melihatnya". Daehyun lantas memeluk Youngjae dengan erat, dia sudah sangat merindukan namja manis dengan pipi chubby-nya ini. "Jadi berapa hari kau tidak makan, euum?" Youngjae bermain dengan baju Daehyun, menarik-narik kecil baju Daehyun saat berada didalam pelukan namja tampan dengan surai coklat pekatnya itu. "Dua hari. Kau jahat Jae-aah" Youngjae terkekeh pelan, dia tahu maksud Daehyun. Daehyun yang selalu banyak bicara dan kadang semaunya ini akan sangat tersiksa jika Youngjae-nya sudah mendiamkannya, terlebih harus berjauhan dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae memulainya, dia mengecup bibir tebal Daehyun dengan sangat manis. Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Youngjae, memeluknya posesif "Jangan coba untuk menghentikanku" ucap Daehyun diawal dan dengan sangat jelas Youngjae tau akan berakhir dimana mereka dalam waktu sepuluh menit kedepan dan Youngjae juga sangat yakin namja tampan ini akan membalasnya dengan membuatnya mendesah tiada henti setelah ini, pembalasan dari seorang Jung Daehyun pada dirinya.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Himchan saat ini hingga mendapatkan perhatian karena terlalu memukau, bahkan meski dirinya kini hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sedikit dibagian lengannya dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam sedikit belel, serta rambut coklat indahnya yang masih sedikit lembab sehabis keramas membuat penampilan Himchan sungguh sangat menyegarkan mata-mata orang yang sedang memandang kagum dan terpesona padanya.

Tidak begitu besar namun tetap saja ini sebuah club, meski bukan semacam club yang megah tetapi club ini cukup terlihat menyenangkan dengan wall painting menarik disetiap bagian dinding yang ada. Himchan duduk disebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari panggung kecil yang ada di club, tidak tertarik dengan apapun hingga ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya mulai menyapa. Dia, Bang Yongguk sudah berdiri dipanggung memulai aksinya, menyalurkan hoby-nya dengan menjadi musisi indie yang berdiri sendiri dengan karya yang dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri dan disinilah Himchan berada untuk memberikan dukungan bagi kekasihnya.

Himchan menikmati tiap lantunan syair yang keluar dari bibir Yongguk, sepertinya Himchan akan selalu terpesona akan kharisma dari seorang Bang Yongguk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Himchan mengagumi Yongguk dengan semua bakatnya dan dia sangat yakin bahwa Yongguk sebenarnya bisa menjadi bintang besar namun idealismenya mengenai music membuat batasan dan Himchan mengerti itu, karena bagi Yongguk musik bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bisnis.

Selesai dengan aksinya diatas panggung Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri namja manis yang sedari tadi menebar senyum manis padanya, menghampiri Hime-nya. Sudah tinggal beberapa langkah saat Yongguk melihat beberapa yeoja sudah berada dimeja Himchan, samar-samar mendengar ucapan mereka yang sedang memperkenalkan diri pada Himchan. Cukup sekali. Ya, hanya dalam satu kali lihat orang akan bisa menilai ketampanan yang dimiliki Himchan dan itu dengan sangat mudah membuat para yeoja juga mungkin namja jatuh hati padanya ditambah dengan sikap manis yang dimiliki Kim Himchan membuatnya sangat mudah dicintai.

Tanpa sadar Yongguk malah memundurkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri Himchan dan kemudian bebalik arah, menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir diluar. **_"Aku tunggu dimobil"_**. Himchan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya dan kemudian tersenyum ramah pada beberapa yeoja yang menghampiri mejanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Saat sudah didalam mobil Himchan sudah bisa tau ada yang aneh hanya dengan melihat raut wajah Yongguk karenanya dia memilih untuk berdiam diri selama perjalan pulang kerumah.

Himchan POV

Sampai dirumah Yongguk langsung masuk kedalam kamar, melempar pelan kunci mobil pada nakas di samping tempat tidur lalu melepaskan bajunya, melemparnya asal menuju rak baju kotor disudut kamar mandi dan setelahnya menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ada yang tidak beres, itu yang aku rasakan saat menemuinya dimobil tadi tapi aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, moodnya tidak baik. Aku membuka kemeja yang aku kenakan hingga menyisakan kaos hitam polos dan mengganti celanaku dengan celana bahan pendek agar lebih nyaman kemudian keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan ringan, membawanya keruang tamu.

Yongguk duduk bersebrangan denganku, dia sudah mulai memakanan-makanan ringan yang tadi aku ambil dari dapur. Benarkan ada yang tidak beres, buktinya dia tidak duduk disebelahku dan malah membuat jarak. "Lain kali kau tidak perlu datang" aku mengereyit, mengerutkan dahiku mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak boleh datang melihatnya, kenapa?. "Wae, apa aku membuat masalah untukmu Bbang?" tanyaku. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan itu mengganggu" itu sangat flat, Yongguk mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, sangat datar namun berhasil membuatku meringis sakit akibat luka tak kasat mata dari ucapannya. Aku, mengganggu.

"Mian. Ne, lain kali aku tidak akan datang"

Yongguk POV

Rasanya aku ingin membuat diriku sendiri babak belur dengan ucapan yang baru saja aku lontarkan pada namja cantik ini, mengganggu?. Oh, ayolah Bang Yongguk akui saja bahwa melihat Himchan disana saat kau dipanggung membuat semangatmu _overload_, melihat senyuman manisnya saat melantunkan segala syair itu membuat hatimu menghangat dan hanya karena melihatnya dikelilingi yeoja membuatmu mengatakan hal kejam padanya. Himchan, dia tidak pernah mengganggu.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada namja ini, hingga kini dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Aku tau ini bukan dia yang biasanya. Himchan, dia tidak akan senang dengan keheningan diatara kami, meski aku tidak akan banyak merespon ucapannya dia akan tetap berbicara panjang lebar namun tidak dengan saat ini, dia hanya diam.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

**_"Aku akan pulang kerumahku hari ini"_**

Oh, _good_ Bang Yongguk, _well done_. Himchan, aku tidak akan menemuinya dirumah saat aku pulang nanti karena sms-nya barusan memberitahu bahwa dia akan pulang kerumahnya sendiri, bukan rumahku. Melempar malas ponselku diatas meja kerja, memutar kursiku. Satu lagi hal yang membuat hariku buruk setelah tadi direktur membuatku harus mengulang semua rancangan dari proyek yang akan diajukan pada perusahan pengembang minggu depan dan sekarang, Himchan.

"Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa memunculkan wajah itu, Himchan hyung dan pekerjaanmu. Jadi kali ini yang mana Hyung?" ucap Daehyun. Ya, aku sangat tau ini adalah suaranya, aku memutar kembali kursiku untuk melihatnya, "Keduanya". Daehyun mendegus pelan, meletakkan satu cup kopi diatas mejaku lalu beralih duduk dikursi tepat dihadapanku. Aku meraih kopi yang diberikannya, menyesapnya perlahan, "Americano" dengusku, namja ini sepertinya ingin meledekku saat ini dengan memberikanku kopi kesukaan Himchan.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan, "Kalau soal pekerjaan aku yakin Hyung akan dengan mudah menyelesaikannya namun untuk Himchan hyung ,,," Daehyun menggantungkan ucapannya dan aku balas dengan tatapan malasku, entahlah di depan namja yang nyatanya sahabatku ini, aku seperti air yang sangat bening hingga dengan mudah dia bisa melihatku, transparan. "Kau tau proyek yang di Myeongdong itu? Direktur memintaku mengubah rancanganya, gila ini hanya 5 hari sebelum rapat bersama perusahaan pengembang itu" tuturku membagi sedikit stress-ku padanya.

Daehyun yang memang wajah dari perusahaan, orang yang akan selalu menemui berbagai pihak yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat kami bekerja. Public releation, yah seperti itu tugasnya. Saat aku selesai dengan presentasi atas design yang aku buat, selanjutnya adalah tugas Daehyun untuk meyakinkan pihak lain untuk menyetujui design kami, maka itu namja yang kadang membuatku kesal ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan hidupku diperusahaan ini.

"Jujur hyung, design yang kemarin itu memang banyak memiliki celah untuk membuang uang percuma, buatlah seperti gayamu yang biasanya, simple namun penuh arti" lagi aku menenggak kopi yang Daehyun bawakan untukku. "Aku juga sebenarnya merasa seperti itu" menghela nafas pelan. "Aku duluan Hyung. Ada yang menungguku, kalke" pamit Daehyun setelah selesai membaca pesan masuk diponselnya, mungkin. Aku mengangkat tangan menyahuti. Menunggu, hari ini tidak akan ada yang menungguku dirumah.

Author POV

Daehyun melepaskan ikatan dasinya saat sudah berada dihapadan stir moilnya, melemparkan asal dasi serta jasnya ke jok belakang mobil. "Kau masih dikampus? Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku" Daehyun memutuskan hubungan telponnya dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil untuk menuju universitas dimana Youngjae menjadi dosen disana. Jam sore dimana bertepatan dengan jam pulang kantor membuat perjalanan Daehyun harus dilakukan lebih lama karena kemacetan yang ada, butuh hampir satu setangah jam untuknya bisa sampai.

Youngjae memakai sabuk pengaman saat sudah memasuki mobil Daehyun, "Makan diluar?" tanya Youngjae dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Daehyun. "Masak untukku" ucap Daehyun, melirik sekilas kearah Youngjae sebelum akhirnya kembali melajukan mobilnya, "Kalau begitu kita beli bahannya dulu" dan kali ini Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Youngjae.

"Hyung, Himchan hyung" Youngjae menghampiri Himchan yang sibuk memilih bahan makanan. " O, Youngjae, Daehyun" Himchan sedikit tekejut melihat Youngjae juga Daehyun yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Hyung juga sedang berbelanja?" tanya Youngjae lagi, "Ne, persediaan dirumah sepertinya habis makanya aku berbelanja" dengan senyuman manis Himchan menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. "Hyung , sepertinya Yongguk hyung sedang stress hari ini" tutur Daehyun dan berhasil sedikit merubah raut wajah Himchan menjadi sedikit cemas.

"Youngjaeaaa.. palli, aku sudah sangat lapar" Daehyun mengigiti wortel diatas meja dengan masih memandangi kesibukan sang namjachingunya yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan masaknya. "Dasar kau. Tanganku cuma dua, sabarlah sebentar, lagi pula kau kan yang memintaku masak. Jadi tunggu saja" lagi Daehyun mengigit wortel, gemas dengan tingkah sang kekasih Youngjae melayangkan cubitan kecil dipipi Daehyun.

Perjalanannya menuju rumah Himchan mengingat ucapan Daaehyun '_Yongguk sedang stress hari ini'_. Himchan menghela nafas, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari bis dan kemudian berganti dengan bis yang lain, dia memutuskan untuk 'pulang'. Sampai dirumah Himchan berkesimpulan bahwa Yongguk belum sampai karena dia masih melihat rak sepatu yang kosong disana. Selesai mandi Himchan beralih lagi kedapur untuk menata makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dia masak diatas meja.

-What's Normal when I can't be with you-

Himchan POV

Hampir jam 9 saat pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan wajah lusuh Yongguk, ditangannya Yongguk membawa lembaran kertas yang cukup besar dan aku sangat yakin itu kertas design-nya, dia membawa pekerjaannya kerumah dan ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang Yongguk lakukan terkecuali jika dia memang harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku masak sup untukmu" ucapku saat dia berlalu dihadapanku untuk meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya menuju sudut rumah dimana terdapat meja kerjanya. "Aku mau mandi dulu" ucapnya setelahnya. "Aku akan panaskan sup-nya" aku beranjak dari ruang tamu, kembali kedapur untuk menghangatkan sup yang sudah dingin karena terlalu lama terbuka dimeja makan.

Aku masih sedih saat tau bahwa aku menganggunya waktu itu dan sebenarnya aku ingin menghilang barang sebentar dari sekitarnya agar tidak membuatnya terganggu dengan keberadaanku namun mendengar Daehyun mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia sedang stress membuatku kembali kesini, pulang padanya. Selesai mandi Yongguk menghampiriku didapur, duduk dimeja makan dan mulai memakan sup yang aku buat untuknya meski tanpa suara. Aku benci kehening seperti ini saat bersamanya.

Disudut rumah Yongguk sibuk dengan kertas-kertas juga pensil yang digunakannya untuk menorehkan garis-garis yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan gambar sebuah gedung atau ruangan, sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam dengan buku yang ada ditanganku, meski tidak sepenuhnya fokus dengan buku yang sedang aku baca karena pikiranku terus tertuju padanya yang sudah hampir 3 jam berkutat dengan semua kesibukannya dimeja kerjanya itu.

Aku menghampiri Yongguk yang kini sedang melakukan pereganggan pada tangannya dikursi tepat didepan meja yang penuh dengan kertas itu. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin meringankannya saja dengan memberikan pijatan pelan dikedua bahunya dan sepertinya Yongguk menyukainya karena dia membiarkan tanganku dengan bebas memberikan pijatan dibahunya, "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyaku masih dengan memberikan pijatan dibahu, Yongguk menggeleng lemah "Baru seperepatnya" jawabnya dengan mata terpejam, aku mengangguk pelan.

Yongguk POV

Aku sangat senang mendapati Himchan dirumah saat aku sampai tadi, meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa melihat wajah manisnya itu dengan kertas-kertas blue print yang ada ditanganku sehingga menghalangin pandanganku untuk melihatnya. Aku beralih menuju kamar saat dia mengatakan sudah membuatkan sup untukku. _See_, dia bahkan masih berbaik hati dengan membuat makanan untukku meski aku sangat tahu bahwa ucapanku padanya tempo hari sudah menyakitinya tapi dia bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jemari lentik itu memijat lembut bahuku yang lelah, dengan perhatiannya Himchan membuat rasa lelahku berkurang oleh pijatannya dibahuku, membuatku sangat nyaman. Aku menarik tangannya hingga membuatnya menunduk dan memeluk leherku dari belakang, aku sangat membutuhkan rasa nyaman yang hanya aku bisa dapat darinya, aku membutuhkan Hime-ku.

Lagi, Himchan dengan pengertian memeluk leherku dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan menyenangkan disana membuat mataku terpejam lagi untuk menikmatinya. Kembali aku menarik tangannya, kini membawanya keruang tamu, duduk disofa. Aku menepuk kedua pahaku, memintanya duduk disana karena aku ingin memeluknya, saat ini aku hanya ingin dia. Himchan mengelus lembut rambutku yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya, "Kau akan meyelesaikannya dengan baik Bbang, aku yakin itu" ucapnya lembut, aku hanya bergumam menanggapi.

"Kau pulang" masih dengan memeluknya, "Tadi aku bertemu Daehyun dan dia memberitahuku tentangmu, jadi aku pulang untuk menyemangati kekasihku ini" aku tersenyum dalam pelukkannya bersamaan dengan kecupannya dipucuk kepalaku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mencintai namja cantik dengan semua perlakuan manisnya padaku yang berlum pernah aku dapatkan dari seorang yeoja manapun, hanya Kim Himchan yang bisa memberikanku rasa nyaman dan tenang luar biasa dengan semua tingkah lakunya yang kadang aku akui membuatku sakit kepala untuk melihat wajah cantikya itu terus menampakkan aegyo-nya, membuatku berdiri jauh dari kata normal karena ingin sekali rasanya memenjarakan dirinya dengan tubuhku, aku gila.

Aku menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mataku (lagi) sebelum akhirnya aku mendapati mata marbelnya sedang meniti wajah lelahku, perlahan aku menarik bajunya untuk membuatnya mendekat padaku hingga kini wajahnya hanya berjarak tujuh senti dariku, menghembuskan pelan nafasku tepat diwajahnya dan kemudian meraup bibir merahnya dengan bibirku. Himchan mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dengan aku yang masih sibuk mengecup bibirnya, belum mau memperdalamnya dan itu berhasil membuatnya melepaskan senyum saat aku mengecup manis bibirnya.

Himchan membelai tulang kecil yang naik turun dileherku dengan tangan lembutnya, membuatku akhirnya mengigit kecil bibirnya hingga membuatnya meringis, membuatku langsung menyerang benda tidak bertulang didalam sana untuk berperang, memangutnya sudah tak lagi lembut. Himchan selalu bisa mengimbangi ciumanku meski selalu aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dengan berhasil meloloskan desahan atau geraman rendah dari bibirnya, "Eeuuggghh..". Jemariku membersihkan ujung bibirnya yang basah akibat pagutan kami berdua dan kembali memberikan kecupan lembut disana. "Kau tidak pernah menggangguku, aku hanya tidak suka saat yeoja-yeoja itu mengelilingimu" tuturku padanya dengan mata terpejam menikmati belaiannya diwajahku. "Kau cemburu Bbang" itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan darinya, aku tau itu. Aku membuka mata, menatapnya dengan intens "Aku gila Hime, karenamu" ucapku lirih, rasanya seperti aku sudah mengakui kekalahanku padanya, mengakui bahwa aku begitu membutuhkannya, mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya.

Senyum manisnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang kini tersaji dihadapanku, Himchan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan milikku masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Bisakah aku memohon padamu untuk tetap gila agar terus menginginkanku" pintanya, aku membuat jarak darinya untuk menatapnya dengan jelas, membelai pipinya yang putih namun kini ada semburat merah disana dan matanya yang menatapku dengan sedikit rasa takut yang dengan jelas bisa aku lihat dan rasakan.

" I'll, but when you promise me to not go back to normal again " tetesan liquid bening itu meluncur dari sudut matanya sesaat setelah dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap untuk menyanggupi permintaanku, memintanya untuk tak lagi kembali normal, normal untuk memiliki dan menicintai seseorang yang harusnya dan sudah kodratnya untuk seorang pria untuk jatuh hati dan mencintai, kembali normal untuk memiliki segala rasa ini bersama seorang yeoja.

" What's normal when I can't be with you? " tuturnya membuat sudut bibirku tertarik begitu saja. Itu benar, sangat benar dan aku setuju dengan ucapannya. Apa itu normal saat aku tidak bisa bersamanya? Karena saat tidak bisa bersamanya hanya ada rasa rindu, rasa sakit menyiksa yang aku rasakan dan mengingkari keinginanku untuk bisa mencintainya malah membuatku semakin jauh dari kata normal, karena aku hanya akan menjadi gila. Gila untuk bisa memilikinya, gila dengan rasa butuh yang aku punya untuknya, aku membutuhkannya untuk disini bersamaku untuk aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Aku membutuhkan Hime-ku.

Himchan POV

Aku merasakan kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa saat mendengar permintaannya yang tanpa perlu diajukannya akan aku lakukan karena aku memang membutuhkannya bersamaku, lagi pula aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memilih untuk tidak menjadi normal untuk bisa bersamanya. Hanya ingin memeluknya dengan erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya dari pelukkanku hanya ingin dia untukku dan bersamaku, egois memang tapi Yongguk hanya untukku dan hanya milikku. Entah sejak kapan rasaku seperti ini tapi yang aku tau aku hanya membutuhkannya.

" Saranghae Kim Himchan "

" Naddo Bbang, naddo saranghae "

Yongguk mendaratkan ciumannya dileherku, menyesapnya dan sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas nanti. Dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang sedikit-sedikit masih mengalir dipipiku, "I wont back to normal again" ucapnya pelan dengan sedikit penekanan, membuatku mecium bibir tebal miliknya yang dibalas dengan sangat panas olehnya. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku lewat ciuman manis ini, meyampaikan betapa aku bahagia karena keraguan miliknya tak lagi ada, yang ada kini dirinya yang menginginkanku sama seperi aku yang menginginkannya.

Author POV

Keduanya hanya ingin meyampaikan perasaan terdalam yang mereka rasakan untuk satu sama lainnya tanpa lagi harus ada keraguan didalam hati. Yongguk kini sudah tak lagi memusingkan kata normal atau tidak akan hubungan yang dijalananinya bersama Himchan, baginya kini mencintai dan dicintai adalah suatu hal yang wajar diinginkan dan diharapkan oleh setiap insan hanya saja dia berbeda. Rasanya dan hatinya terikat pada seorang namja cantik dan manis bernama Kim Himchan. Untuk semua itu kata normal bukan hal yang perlu dipeributkan karna semua ini pemberian Tuhan, rasanya ada karena memang Tuhan yang memberikannya. Lagi pula segala sikap manis namja ini dan segala perhatiannya serta rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya adalah hal yang Yongguk butuhkan dan semua itu hanya bisa diperolehnya dari seorang Kim Himchan.

Yongguk kini tak lagi ingin memungkiri dirinya yang membutuhkan Himchan didalam kesehariannya, menginginkan namja manis dengan segala kasih sayangnya menemani hidupnya. Normal atau tidak menjalani hubungannya kini dengan Himchan tak lagi mau dipeributkan, pengecualian yang dibuat Yongguk untuk seorang Kim Himchan, pengecualian untuk namja yang sudah memberikan rasa nyaman yang selama ini diinginkannya dan terlebih Yongguk membutuhkan cinta Himchan untuknya. Seperti yang Himchan katakan padanya _'What's normal when I can't be with you'_. Lagi pula normal atau tidak itu hanya tanggapan orang lain yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, merasakan bagaimana keduanya harus tersiksa untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain, harus menjauh dan memendam rasa cinta hanya untuk menyadang kata 'Normal'. Yongguk menyadarinya untuk apa dia mendapatkan predikat normal saat jauh didalam hatinya berteriak menginginkan Himchan dan sekarang Yongguk hanya ingin membuat hatinya normal dengan memberikan kebebas pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai dan dicintai namja cantik nan manis bernama Kim Himchan.

** -The End-**

I'll really happy if you want to gimme a review ^^


End file.
